HGd10PHB - Anthros
'''Anthros''' Anthros are often called 'the stewards' for their love of nature. These gentle creatures are often found in jungle or forest areas, but also have large farmland areas hidden in the depths of them. They have found a balance between living within nature and using it to sustain themselves and those around them. '''Description''' Anthros are physically imposing creatures. Adults stand anywhere from 6 ½ to 9 feet tall. They are covered in fur that sheds for the hot climates and seasons and grows long for the colder. Their fur is often in the browns and greens of nature, but there are a few with more exotic colors. They have small, tufted ears on the side of their heads that usually poke just above the crown. Their hearing range is broader than humans, able to sense frequencies as low as elephants and as high as bats. '''Society''' Like all mammalian kinds, Anthros have a binary reproductive and relationship system. They mate for life, nurturing and growing that relationship as well as their families like the plant life they tend so well. Omnivorous, Anthros are skilled hunters as well as farmers. Local herds and predators are allowed to roam free, but populations are managed actively. Anthros have a very localized form of government centered around the family first and local communities. However, the interconnectedness they have with the land also makes them connected to all other Anthros and any individuals they have 'adopted'. Should a threat appear, Anthros will band together without hesitation to face the threat together. Anthros are peaceful by nature, but they are not pacifists. When combat becomes necessary, they are among the most ferocious fighters. They have long claws normally used for climbing trees, and powerful arms and legs which they can use to carry at least two more Anthros while swinging from limb to limb. These become indispensable weapons for them when the need arises. Anthros are also accomplished bowmen and slingers. Their enormous tree-bows cannot even be drawn by any but the strongest of humans. Above all, Anthros value loyalty, family, connectedness. Their trust is hard to earn, but once it has been earned, it is a treasure more valuable than most any other mortal treasure. '''Character Creation''' '''Key Characteristic:''' Wisdom '''Base Characteristics:''' +1 CON; +1 PRC, +2 STR, +3 WIS '''Skill Bonuses (BP):''' Climbing +20, Farming +5, Herbalism +5, '''Traits & Foibles:''' Ambidextrous, Sense of Duty (Protect Life), Sense of Honor '''As Heroes''' Anthros naturally do not seek glory, and most do not even seek adventure, content to live with their communities. However, there are a few curious minds who seek to know more about the natural world. These Anthros adventure out largely to understand life forms in other regions or to find interesting flora and fauna to bring back to their own people. The call to Heroism, though, is never ignored. Lovers of life, when the Anthros sense a great danger and the need to step up, there is often too many that answer leaving none to tend the homes. Both male and female Anthros will rise up against evil and destruction of the world they steward. Many times, the elders of their community will choose among those who volunteer to send the best able to answer the threat. Those who are chosen are honored, but those not chosen are not looked down on. Instead, they are honored by the chosen to be the last defense should they fail, and encouraged to train hard to that end. Anthros make fierce companions in combat and powerful healers after the fighting has ended. '''Navigation''' [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Primary Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=